Digimon Doremi: DATs Reborn
by Digital Tailsmo
Summary: Premise: Dori, Mirabell, and Rane after 4 years of being apart from schools the 3 original DOREMI girls have come back together in Port Magnolia. (HA Fairy tail and english 4kids joke). Their Dori and Caitlyn move in with their uncle Spencer Damon, and Aunt Sarah Damon and their cousin Kristy Damon. Soon however they receive an interesting reunion with their cousin Marcus Damon and
1. Chapter 1: a new adventure

All of you must be wondering why am I doing this? Well because it's Digimon 's 20th anniversary or at least anime wise. Digimon adventure came out with its first episode 20 years ago today. As such I'm celebrating by starting my next fanfic about my nostalgic favorite season Dat squad or savers. Now while tamers is my favorite this is my second favorite season and I thought why not merge the series know for killing off characters left and right and action with a slice of life season about girls with magic. I hope you enjoy this series and to any Digimon doremi fans out their I hope you get a kick out of it. So let's get it started!! Also btw im gonna use the English names for both because I want to so enjoy!!

Chapter 1: Adventures Continued

"I'm so excited!!!" I yelled at the top of my lounge as we drove in the cab as I viewed the city. "Dori stop it your making a fuss!!" Caitlin Yelled as I sighed as the driver of the cab laughed. "It's no problem normally people are to quite now a days. It's fun to hear people still like the city." He Said as I giggled. "You're gonna regret that now she'll talk your ear off." My sister said as I growled. "What did you say!!" I Said as we started to wrestle. But wait your probably wanting to know who I am and what me and my sister are doing. Well first of all I'm Dori Godwyn. As for what I'm doing here well long story short. My family is moving to this post town called Mysnolia. Weird name but not the weirdest thing that's ever happened to me. You see I may be a human now but a few years ago when I was 11 I was actually a witchling. Yep me and my sister and a group of my friends but that old witch life is behind me. I've chosen to stay human and as such my life got dull real quick. Didn't help that all my bestest friends moved. But that's why I'm really excited to move to misorito. You see my two closest friends, Ranne and Mirabell both are moving here as well. Ranne is due to her father making a multi year movie about a crazy thing that was cgi recorded of the city being destroyed by monsters and a group of police stopping it. As such her family moved her and as for Mirabell her father has wanted to opened a topiocki shop with her for awhile and as such he got a good deal with a sea captain named Yoshima who will sell him squid. Overall I'm excited to see them again and even more for why my family moved in the first place. You see the man Yoshima wants my dads help and guidance for fishing expeditions around the area. As such my dad decided to move us here and even better for me and Caitlyn my little sister to move in with our Uncle Spencer and Aunt Sarah and their currently one kid, Kristy. I have t seen uncle Spencer since I was a toddler so I don't remember him well but my aunt is so sweet and a fantastic chief. Kristy is an awesome cousin and she is so cool but then there's the only disappointment. My cousin Marcus isn't living there anymore. See he was their last time we visited 5 years ago. He was honestly so cool and tuff. He could take down a room of men with his bare hands and not even break a sweat and that was awesome to see. However how he left home to become a street fighter to get tougher so he can realize his dream of being a professional ultimate fighter. But I will try not to let that get me down after all I'm in a new school with my old friends in a brand new town. What's the worst that could happen?

Dori Pov)

As the taxi came to a halt we got our stuff out and paid for the ride and wished the driver off. "Bye girls have full in Mysnolia you'll love it here!!" He says driving off as we come face to face with the door to our new home for the next few months. "We'll are you gonna stand their or knock." Caitlyn said as I sighed. "Sorry.." I say as I knock on the door. In a few seconds the door opens revealing a girl around my age. She had brown hair flowing down like my new style since i'd long since given up my Odango Style. She had nice green eyes and was wearing a pink tank top and blue shorts. She smiled as she saw us. "DORI CAITLYN How are you!!" she yelled happily as she gave me and my sister a hug. "Pretty good Kristy." I tell her as a women and man come by the door. "We'll i'll be my brother actually was on time with his prediction for once." Said the man with brown hair in a blue button up shirt and khakis as he smiled at us. "Hello Dori Caitlyn." He said happily. "Hello Uncle Spencer!" We tell him giving him a hug. "My my Dori and caitlyn you two have grown so much in the past few years." said a women with brown hair and green eyes wearing a purple dress. "Hello Aunt Sarah!!" we said hugging her. As we got in we sat down and talked. "So what have you been up to since we last visited...um" I said forgetting the year number. "5 years Dori." Caitlyn said. "Yeah 5 years." I said. "Well not much.." Kristy said although she seemed to be lying but I shrugged. "Yeah 5 years for us and not a whole lot happened. Mind you I didn't tell them anything about my witchling life, or my child in Hana or our relationship with many witches and wizards or even how we basically save the world from falling into diaper but I don't think they should know. "So Dori are you going to the same high school as me?" Kristy asked as I nodded. "Yep me and my 2 friends, Ranne and Mirabell." I said excited. "Oh that's great. I can't wait to show you my friend Kennon. " She said. "Oh right I heard that story is it true he was found a whole 9 years after he was assumed to have vanished." Caitlyn said as I was confused. "Oh yeah he was found by my brother and his friends found him and brought him back to his family. Now he is my best friend." Kristy said as Sarah giggled. "Not just your best friends sweetie." She said as Kristy blushed. "Oh I see." I said blushing realizing what she meant. "Um anyway let's get you guys set up in our room!!!" Kristy said as she grabbed me and caitlyn and bolted up the stairs with us. "So where staying in the same room together?" Caitlyn asked as we looked around. The room was rather big with three desks and a bunk bed with a normal bed near it and having a window view with a balcony. "Yep although you two will have to choose who gets what bunk." She said as both of us viewed the top bunk then.

(Normal Pov)

"I think the girls will be just fine." Spencer said to his wife as he sat with her. "I guess but I just feel 3 girls under the same roof in the same room might cause…" Sarah began before. "IT'S MINE I'M THE YOUNGER ONE I SHOULD GET THE TOP BUNK!!!" Caitlyn yelled. "IT'S MINE BRAT, I'M OLDER AND BESIDES I CAN ACTUALLY REACH THE TOP!!!!" DORI YELLED. "Okay so you may be right...but I have a way to solve this.." Spencer said as he walked up stairs. "Okay girls all you have to do is do a coin flip. Here you go." He said as he handed them a coin. "Okay Dori heads or tails." Caitlyn said. "I always bet on Tails." she tells her sister as the coin goes in the air and falls revealing tails. "YES VICTORY!!!" Dori yelled as her sister looked sad. "Darn it." She said as Spencer left. "See the old coin trick always works." Spencer said. "Wished i'd known that when Marcus and Kristy we're younger." Sarah said jokingly.

(Dori POV)

The morning

I was sleep peacefully before. BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!! Came Kristy buzzer for school. I quickly grew sad that i'd have to wake up but then remembered seeing my two friends. "YAWWWN" I said as I walked down stairs with Kristy and Catlyn in tow. "Good Morning ready for your first day?" Spencer asked as he was reading the paper. "Yeah although i'm not looking forward to school.." I said. "Why?" asked Sarah. "Because I hate my uniform. Seriously skirts are always uncomfortable unless they are witch made.." I said as Caitlyn freaked out. "Witch made?" Kristy asked confused. "Oh um yeah..I dressed up as a witch in halloween a few years ago haha." I said. "Oh well don't worry you'll get used to it." Kristy said as we finished and went upstairs to get ready. As we came down the doorbell rang. "Huh why'd the doorbell ring?" I asked as I walked to the door and opened it only to see two people standing their. They wore similar uniforms to me only one had brown hair and glasses and the other blue hair. "RANNE MIRABELL!!!!!" I yelled happily as I hugged them. "I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!!!!" I yelled as tears began to stream down my face. "Hey Dor.." Mirabell said. "We've missed you to Dori.." Ranne said. "BUT CAN YOU STOP STRANGLING US!!!" they yelled as I let go and sweat dropped. "Ranne Mirabelle?!!' Yelled Caitlyn as she came running outside. "Hey Caitlyn wow you've grown." Hazki said. "Yep." She said happily. "Well common or will be late." Mirabell said as Kristy walked into the pathway. "Dori...who are they?" She asked as I smiled. "Oh right Kristy these two are Mirabell and Ranne. They are my friends I told ya about last night." I told her as she nodded. "Oh right that's really cool!! Hello I'm Kristy Damon." She said shaking their hands."Mirabelle Haywood nice to meet ya." She said. "Hello I am Ranne Griffith." She said. "Girls you should get going!!" Sarah yelled as we nodded. "Bye Aunt Sarah I'll bring them over later!!!" I yelled as we walked away. As we got near the road to school after saying bye to Caitlyn, Mirabell was grinning at me. "Why are you grinning at me." I asked as she giggled. "Nothing just Caitlyn told me your secret." She said as I thought and blushed. "Secret?" Asked Ranne. "It's nothing!!!" I yelled. "Yeah not much just our girl got herself a boyfriend." Mirabell said as I blushed more. "REALLY!!!" Ranne yelled happily. "Um yeah…" I said. "You don't seem happy?" Mirabell said. "It's not that i'm not happy but you may not like who it is.." I said as they looked confused. "Who's the lucky guy?" Mirabell asked as if on cue God wanted to be a jerk I heard someone yell my voice. "DORI!!!!!" Yelled a boy as I saw him running to me. He was build nicely with a slim build and a very handsome face and royal purple hair. He wore a male version of our uniform basically with pants and not a skirt. "Wait a sec is that.." Mirabell said as the boy came up to me and hugged me. "Hi Akatsuki." I said as he smiled. "I'm glad I found you." He said as he gave me a peck on the cheek. This normally would cause me to smile and even do it myself but since we were in front of my friends I was really sure how they'd react. As I turned to them I saw Ranne on the floor blushing, Kristy smiling and Mirabell looking dumbfounded. "I don't I Doremi is dating…" She said as Ranne stood up. "AKATSUKI IS YOUR BOYFRIEND!!!!" yelled both as I sighed. This'll be fun to explain


	2. Chapter 2: return of a street fighter

Chapter 2: Return of a Street Fighter.

'Well.." Mirabell said as we walked to school. "Okay so basically Akatsuki and the FLAT 4 got permission to come to a school in Missouri after you all left. Naturally I was super happy." I explained. "We had naturally decided to hang out and over the course of a few months we...kinda realized we liked each other." Akatsuki said. "And yeah now we're dating.." I said as both of my friends looked before smiling. "That's amazing Dori." They both said as I was confused. "Wait so you have no problem with us dating?" I asked. "We'll yeah he and the others helped us out when we needed it and besides I know he cares alot about you." Mirabell said. Unbeknownst to me apparently Mirabell had told Akatsuki after the witch queen incident and freeing the magical frogs, that if we ever dated to treat me right or else. "Definitely..sorry I didn't tell you about coming to your school I wanted to.." He began as Kristy finished. "You wanted to surprise her. You two seriously belong together considering your on the same mind set." She said. "What does she mean?" Akatsuki asked. "Well I kinda wanted to surprise her with them." I told him as he nodded. As we walked the rest of the way Mirabell was curious about something. "Hey where are the other FLAT 4 members?" asked Mirabell. "Oh well Leon and Fujio went to school back home and Torru actually got a small role in a movie as a background dancer so he's focusing on that and going to a school for talented people. Actually I think Elie goes to that school when she isn't touring." Akatsuki said obviously not mentioning wizard world since Kristy was around. "Kristy!!!" Yelled a voice as we saw a boy coming down the walk way. He wore a uniform similar to Akatsuki and he had nice blue hair. "Kennon over here!!!" She yelled as I smiled. "So that's Kennon..your boyfriend?" I asked her as she blushed. "What I mean yeah he's a boy and he's my friend but he's not my boyfriend." She said as he came. "Are you guys talking about me?" He asked as he walked up to Kristy. "Well um I yes.." she said as he giggled but then smiled at us. "Hello I am Kennon Kryer nice to meet you." He said as we smiled. "Im Kristy's cousin,Dori Goodwin." I told him. "And these two are my best friends Ranne Griffin and Mirabelle Haywood. Oh and this is my boyfriend Akatsuki Shidosa." I say as he shakes each hands. "Well nice meeting you but me and Kristy need to rush to school remember about the special council meeting." He said as she frowned. "Oh no I forgot c'mon let's go Doremi I'll meet you back home!!" Kristy Yelled leaving me and the others. "He seems nice." Ranne says as we sigh.

Lunchtime

As me and the others sit down I sigh. "Hey at least we have the same classes Dori." Akatsuki says comforting me. "Thanks Akatsuki I'm just tired from all the work we got I mean it's the first day and we already have homework!!!" I yell in frustration as Mirabell and Ranne sit down. "So anyway Dori your living with your cousin but who else are you with?" Mirabell asked. "Well my Aunt Sarah and Uncle Spencer." I tell her. "And if he would come back my other cousin Marcus." I continued as they seem confused. "Who's Marcus?" Akatsuki asked. "Well he's my cousin he's this really strong guy who wants to be a professional ultimate fighter and so he decided to travel the world to get stronger." I say happy. "Wow you seem to look up to your cousin a lot." Ranne says. "Of course he's the coolest guy I know and plush he's stronger than anyone!" I say happy. "So i'm not the coolest guy you know?" Akatsuki says joking with me. "Of course not you're a nerd who's super studious and polite who likes battle rangers." I tell him before kissing his cheek. "It's why I love you silly." I tell him as he blushed. "You know I know you two love each other and where happy but try not to kiss at schools it's just gross." Mirabell says as I puff puff puff to her.

At home at night

Dinner time is still something I'm getting use to with this family. Now I am by no means a girl who watches her figure religiously. I mean I am the champion steak eating in Port Mystic. No seriously I have a metal and everything..but even I have a limited amount of food I can eat. Tonight we were having fried eggs one of my aunts specialties and while we did eat a good chunk the amount left could fill up a whale. "Why did you make so much Aunt Sarah?" I asked. "I figured you'd two would have your father's appetite." Spencer said. "What do you mean?" Caitlin asked. "Well you see when he was younger he'd devour anything food related. That's why we called him shark tooth as a kid and also Kirby." Spencer said as we all burst out laughing. "Dad has a big appetite?" Caitlyn asked. "Probably lost it when he started to date Haru." Spencer said as we all laughed before suddenly wind hit the house causing a huge noise. "God the weather is awful tonight." Sarah said as suddenly we heard a knock at the door. "Who's knocking in this weather?" Caitlyn asked. "I'll get it!!" Kristy said. "Be careful" Spencer said. As she went to the door and opened it we heard her yell!!!!! "KRISTY!!!" Yelled both my aunt and uncle as they rushed to the door as did we only to be met by an odd sight. A man with long brown hair with black goggles around his neck wearing a black t shirt with a red coat over it and wearing green long pants. "Oh my boy has returned my boy!!!" Sarah said as she hugged him tears in her eyes as he seemed embarrassed. "Marcus….I missed you so much!!!!" Kristy said tearing up and hugging him as I was shocked. This was Marcus. He was so much taller and muscular and his hair was so unkeeped. "Marcus…" I said surprised. He looked over and smiled. "Oh hello...do I know you?" He asked confused. "It's me Dori..Dori Godwyn your cousin." I told him shocked he forgot. "Do..DORI oh wow sorry you just look so different." He said as I sweat dropped. "Not as different as you look." I said as he sighed. "Sorry bout that anyway….(Sniff Sniff) wait I smell.." He said before a device around his neck glowed and suddenly the room got a lot smaller as a yellow lizard appeared wearing training grips. "BOSS IT'S FRIED EGGS!!!!" he yelled as the two made a beeline for the kitchen and began to devour the rest of the food. While Kristy, Sarah, and Spencer seemed happy I was confused and Caitlyn looked fearful and that was felt by Caitlyn yelling. "WHAT IS GOING ON!!!" she yelled as Sarah, Spencer and Kristy's eye went wide and they began nervously laughing. "Well...funny story." They said.


	3. Chapter 3: funny story

Chapter 3: Funny Story

Normally after dinner is time to spend in the living room. This is were most families will watch tv or do their own things however I don't think normally these include a yellow lizard sitting on the couch. "So what the heck is up with the lizard?" I asked still confused how such a bizarre creature existed. Was Marcus a wizard? Was this a pet from the witch or wizard world that got lost. "Um i'm not a lizard I'm a Digimon." He said as I was confused. "A Digimon?" We asked confused. "Nice going their Agumon" Marcus said as he whacked him. "Owe.." he said holding his head. "Girls..we need you to never tell anyone this truth but their exist another world close to this one but populated.." Uncle Spencer began as I was nervous he was gonna mention witch and wizard stuff. "Populated by monster called Digimon or Digital Monsters. These creatures are living data which take shape and form into different creatures some man made others looking like animals." He told us as I was very interested. "Years ago these digimon and our world were at war pretty much due to one man. Thankfully Marcus and his team which have digimon as their friends and alley's fought back." He told us as Marcus started. "Then when we were done I went back to the Digital World to help keep peace and allow for both worlds to come together." Marcus explained. "That's why we made up the lie he went off to train on his own sorry Dori..but please keep our secret a secret." Kristy said as I smiled. "No problem I keep the secret of the witch world for 4 years so why not." I said before it dawned on me what I said. "Witch world?" My family asked. "Oh well..um it was this club me and my friends were apart of where we pretended to be witches haha." I said as they looked happy. "That's kinda nerdy.." Marcus said before he was pulled on the ear. "MOM!!" He yelled. "No Marcus I will not have you insulting your cousin. Now common you need a serious bath. Spending 5 years in a world without those has made you smell bad." She said dragging him by the ear. "Wow that's serious hero breaking…" I said watching the strong idol from my childhood being dragged by his mom. "You get use to it." Kristy said as we decided to go back to our room to work on homework. As we were Kristy shut the door and locked it. "Kristy why did you do that? Why'd you lock the door.?" I asked as she smiled. "I wanna know about this witch world?" She asked as me and Caitlyn froze. "What are u talking about it was just a club" I said as she rolled her eyes. "Yeh Dori I may have just met you again but you are a horrible liar. Whenever you lie you rub the back of your neck. So tell me the truth." Kristy said as I sighed and told her everything. About me being a Witchling for 4 years. How we meet Hana, Elie, Momo, and even the FLAT 4 and about them being wizards. "WOW that's so romantic he gave you her back cause he loves you." Christy said as I smiled. "Yeah haha. So is it true Kennon use to talk like Tarzan?" I asked as Kristy told me that after I was done telling my story and she smiled. "Yep and I time to time wonder how he got so good at talking." Kristy said. "I'm totally gonna joke with him about this." I said smiling. "Oh definitely." She said smiling to. "Wow so this is your room eh." Marcus said entering the room dressed up in a white shirt and black pants. "Yep we had to add a bunk bed cause we thought when you come back Agumon and Biyomon could live here...speaking of which...did Biyomon come back with you guys?" Kristy asked. "Well kinda me and Agumon could come back cause he was in my digivice and since i'm a human it's easier to send me back. I gotta ask dad about the technical stuff but when we do Biyomon and everyone else will be back." Marcus said as Kristy began to cry. "That's great...sorry i'm just so glad your home I missed you!!!" Kristy yelled as she hugged him as he hugged back and smiled. "I'm glad to be home Kristy." He said smiling as me and Caitlyn coewed at the adorableness of the moment.

The next day

"So um Dori right...what are u doing today?" Agumon asked me as I was confused. "We'll my friends are coming over." I told him as everyone screamed. "What!!!! Dori you can't have your friends see Agumon!!!" Marcus yelled as I was scared. "Oh no what are we gonna do!!" I yelled. "Um...can you go anywhere today Marcus?" Spencer asked. "Um yeah actually I think I have to bring ya to the DAYS HQ so Kudamon can tell ya how to fix the transporter." He told his dad as he smiled. "Okay good bring Agumon and tell your friends were sorry for not saying hi." Spencer said as he and marcus left in a rush and agumon was put into the device on his neck. "So...why didn't he just stay here and keep Agumon in that device?" Caitlyn asked as I agreed. "Well Agumon hates in their so yeah.."Kristy said as the doorbell rang and Mirabell, Akatsuki, Kennon and Ranne came in. This actually gave me the chance to see what they looked like without their uniform. Akatsuki wore a simple black t shirt with white running pants, Ranne had on her summer attire which apparently was her favorite attire, which consisted of a orange zip up shirt with beige shorts, Kennon wore a nice blue shirt and jeans, and Mirabell wore a green and blue shirt with her jeans and wearing headphones on her neck. "Hey guys." I told them as they smiled. We all sat on the couches in the living room and just talked. "So what's been going on with you guys since the move?" Mirabell asked me as I smiled. "Well we got a surprise last night. My cousin, Marcus is back!!!" I yelled as Kennon nearly exploded from the couch. "REALLY MArcus is back!!!" he yelled as Kristy giggled. "He's at DATS if you wanna see him?" Kristy offered as both left in a rush.


	4. Chapter 4: surprise!

Inspiration has struck my friends. I wrote a basic outline for this fic in how I want it to go so I hope everything works out. Enjoy. Ps I saw I have favorite and follow on my fic so I hope however read it will enjoy

Chapter 4: Surprise Doremi's Great Birthday!!

(Akatsuki Pov)

As I walked to school from the park I sighed. The weekend went by so fast and even though it's thursday now I wish it would go slower. Human time is way to quick and way to fast for my taste. I assume that it makes sense since they have so little lives spans compared to wizards and witches. As I thought of that I heard someone say my name. "Akatsuki over here." said the voice as I followed and saw Mirabell, Ranne, Kennon and Kristy all in a bush. "Um hi what are you doing?" I asked. "We need to plan for Doremi's birthday tomorrow..we thought you could distract her while we.." She began to say as I was surprised. "It's Doremi's Birthday tomorrow?" I asked. "HOW ARE YOU HER BOYFRIEND IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS HER BIRTHDAY?" Mirabell yelled. "She never brought it up." I told her. "Yeah that's her problem she forgets when it is..we had an incident a few years ago because of that.." Mirabell said. "Were planning on getting everyone together to celebrate but we need you to distract her." Ranne said. "Sure thing I can do that I got an idea." I said smiling.

After school I talked to her in private. "Hey Dori after school tomorrow how about we have a date?" I asked her as she smiled. "Oh yes yes!! I feel we haven't had alone time together this is perfect!!!" She yelled happily as I smiled. Her smile was always enjoyable to see.

After School Friday

(Akatsuki Pov)

"So where are we going?" Doremi asked as we walked from school. She and I changed into our casual outfits which makes me happy as she looks cute in her outfit. She wears a white and pink shirt with grey khakis and a cute grey beanie with pink and white shoes while I wear white shorts and a black shirt with white sneakers. "Well Kristy told me about her favorite birthday place and I thought you'd love it for a date." I said smiling as we got to the place. "TADA!!" I said as she smiled. "The Amusement Park!!!" she yelled happily. "Yep so where do you wanna go first?" I asked her as she pulled me to show me. It was an enjoyable time overall. We went into a haunted house and she clung to me the entire time really cutely, we went on the carousel and then a skee ball machine which was really fun and even a bowling game which I won as over the last few years I joined the bowling team at school and even at this new high school I became a member. I even go to teach her how to bowl a little which was fun. By the end of the day we decide to eat ice cream at a small shop in the park. She had strawberry while I had chocolate. "So um Dori?" I said as she looked up. "I know it's still early but here's your present from me." I said and used magic to make it appear. It was a figure of Commander H from battle rangers which she actually told me was based off of Hana who helped in an episode which was interesting to hear about. She marveled at it. "Oh wow how'd you get one of these they were super rare everywhere I went!!!" She yelled. "I found it in a store nearby. It was expensive but anything to make you happy is okay in my book." I said as she began to tear up and hugged me. "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!!!" She yelled as I smiled. "No problem and besides now we have a special figure." I said as I made mine appear. The battle red figure I was given by her all those years ago, thinking back that's the day my attraction for her first began. "You still have it?" she asked as I smiled. "Of course!It's my prized possession." I told her as she smiled. After that we finnished our ice cream and after putting the action figure in a box we walked home. "I still can't believe they made a figure of Hana pretty much." I said as we walked however Dori looked down. Crap I thought I brought up Hana. Before I could respond she smiled. "Yeah it's really cool." She said smiling. As we walked to her house I saw Mirabell and Ranne waiting outside. "Oh look the love birds are here." Mirabell said jokingly. "Hi guys why are you here though?" She asked confused as they smiled. "Were here to show ya something buddy" Mirabell said as she grabbed one of her arms. "Yeah Dori common." Ranne said both happily as we lead the girl into the house. As we opened and shut the door a huge light came forth as suddenly everyone including me and the two girls yelled. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY DORI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" We all yelled as she looked surprised as was I by the different people in the room manly a few people. "Leon? Fujio? Torru? Ellie!!? Momo!!? HANA!!? MS SHANNON!!!?" She yelled as I could tell this birthday was gonna be incredible. After Dori nearly fell over by how many old friends were here we all sat on the couch. "Sorry we wanted to surprise you haha." Elie said as I smiled. "It's fine i'm just happy all of you are here!!" Dori yelled as we talked and stuff tile the parents including Doremi's left the room and now we could ask Hana the important question. "How are you here!! How are you our age?" Doremi asked her daughter Hana. She was right, Hana who last time I saw was a 4 year old toddler now is suddenly our age. She was rather patite still but she had even long hair almost going to legs. She wore a nice white shirt with blue pants like before. "We'll Aunty Rika, decided to let me come after Mama Mirabelle and Mama Ranne asked. She turned me this way so Hana doesn't look suspicious." Hana said as I smiled. "Oh well I don't care I just missed all of you so much." She said as we all smiled.

(Marcus Pov)

"Sigh.." I said as I walked away from the adults. While I will admit I missed my family I forgot how boring the human world is..what with no one to fight. I decided to go up stairs and check on Agumon. We locked him in my room so that he won't reveal himself to everyone. "Hey Agumon want some ste…" I was about to say before I saw him looking out the window. "Hey Agumon what's wrong?" I asked as he faced me. "There's a digimon nearby." He told me as I was shocked. "Here but Kudamon told us the gates wouldn't open till tomorrow." I told him. If the digimon is here Dori and everyone is at risk. Like hell i'll let that happen. I thought as I quickly stored Agumon into the digivice. "Oh common Boss why am I in here!!!" Agumon yelled. "Calm down I just want to use you to detect the digimon okay." I told him as he sighed. As we walked downstairs I saw Dori and her friends talking but then I saw an odd sight. It was a white elephant plushie on top of her head. "Boss boss that's it!!" Yelled Agumon as he was saying.. "The plushy is the digimon.." I asked confused. "Yep it's a digimon alright." He said. "Okay...now how do we get it without scaring Dori's friend…" I asked as suddenly a huge burst of energy went off knocking out the power. "AHHH!!!" Everyone yelled as the power went out and we were left in darkness. However everyone seem to notice something as I did to as I looked out the window near the stairs. Their plan and day in the backyard was a blue dragon digimon as tall as the house. "Common Agumon realize it's showtime." I tell him as he exits out of the digivice as we run.

(Dori Pov)

"WHAT IS THAT!!!!" yelled Momo in english as all of us rushed out of the house and faced this big blue digimon the size of our house!! "I don't know it could be a monster from the witch or wizard world but i've never seen something this big before!!" Fujio yelled as I was scared the secret I was keeping would come out. As we talked the beast looked at us with glowing red eyes. "HUMANS!!! I HATE HUMANS!! DIE!!!" It yelled as it's v shape head created an energy ball and was about to fire before a rock hit it's face catching it and our attention as we looked up to see Marcus on top of the roof with Agumon in tow. "Alright ugly you broke three different rules coming here. One coming here in the first place. Two coming in front of humans. Three ruining my cousins birthday. Three Strikes and You're out!!!!" He said as he and agumon jumped off the roof and with the inhumanly large jump he did he punched the monster in the face. As he came down his fist glowed orange. "Okay Agumon ready!!" He yelled as he dino nodded. "Yep!!" He yelled. "DNA CHARGE!!!!" He said as his fist was placed on top of the device he stored Agumon in as it absorbed the strange energy on his fist and then shot a beam. It hit Agumon and in a few seconds Agumon was gone as now was a giant orange dinosaur with a brown helmet skull and with red and blue stripes on its body. "AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO…..GEOGREYMON!!!" He yelled as he face the monster as his head glowed. "MEGA FLAME!!!!" He yelled as the flame hit the dragon as it was disintegrated by the hit and turned into a egg which Marcus caught easily. After this Agumon was back as he was normal again. As Marcus and him smiled however a few coughs alerted them to us namely by Akatsuki, Mirabell and Leon all of which as well as everyone else where super confused. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!!!!!" Everyone yelled namely my parents,and everyone but Hana, me and Ms. Shannon aka the witch queen. Welp this should be fun….


	5. Chapter 5: secrets revealed!

Chapter 5: Secrets Revealed and partnerships made!!

"WHAT THE HELL!!!!" Yelled everyone as Dori, Sarah, Kristy, Spencer, Caitlyn and Marcus were very very confused. "Marcus..how did he punch that dragon?" Dory's dad asked. "What the heck was that thing and what's that thing with Marcus?" asked Dory's mom. "Oh that was a special kinda stage magic...haha" Marcus said. "Wait are you a wizard Marcus?" Mirabell asked as the wizard currently their looked confused. "I know every wizard and he certainly isn't one of them." Akatsuki said before. "Wizards? What are you talking about?" Dory's parents asked as the Flats all looked concerned. However before anything else could go wrong a bunch of footsteps indicated someone was coming and someone ended as a small group of soldiers in suits arrived. As the group stood nervous a man appeared. He wore a black suit with red highlights especially from his jacket. He had on black shades and around his neck was a white looking scarf. "Marcus Status report!!" The man yelled as Marcus walked up to him with the egg. "Egg captured and digimon beaten." He said very mature which was weird to hear from his friends. "Marcus what is going on who is this guy?" Asked Dory's dad. "Hello Mr.Goodwin, I am Richard Simison. Please come into a room where we can privately talk. You and everyone besides Dori, Caitlyn, Kristy and Spencer and Sarah." He said as the men extracted everyone into another room as Doremi saw all her friends giving her confused looks.

(Dori POV)

"Oh god oh god what's gonna happen are they gonna be arrested or are they gonna be brainwashed or killed!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled freaking out. "DORI!! Calm down Samson will never hurt your friends." Spencer said. "Then what are they gonna do?" Caitlyn asked. "Well we kinda have these things which help to erase one's memories of digimon encounters." Marcus said. "YOU CAN ERASE MEMORIES!!" I yelled as Marcus covered his ears. "Sheesh you yell to loud but yeah." He said as I was nervous. However my fear soon turned to excitement by the sudden appearance of Akatsuki and the other Flats, the queen and Hana. "What the heck!!!!" Marcus yeled as he and everyone was surprised. Leon looked mad. "Okay what the hell was that and what the hell did you do Aiko." He asked as Richard came into the room. "How did you get out of that room.." he asked frustrated. "Samson they are not humans but not digimon..isn't that right." Spoke a new voice as the scarf came off him revealing a white snake cameleon digimon with golden lines on his body. "You are correct..and your not a creature from the witch or wizard world." said the queen. She removed her disguise as my aunts where confused. "What's going on Dori can you explain.." Spencer asked as I sighed. "Dori you may tell them as I talk to this man. Hana stay here with Dori?" The queen asked. "Sir we managed to get the parents and the girls although we lost track of the.." Said a soldier as he walked into the room. "Stand down..allow me to discuss with our guest here. Do not remove the memories of these 4 boys and the girl." He says as the soldier salutes as we all sit down on the couch as the queen and the man leave. One long conversation later I explained everything to them. "So...you and your friends were witches?" asked Sarah as we nodded. "Your wizards.." Spencer said as they nodded. "And this Hana girl is the next queen of the witches and your boyfriend is the future king?" Marcus said. "Yeah pretty much." I said. "I don't believe in this hocus pocus." Marcus said as we fell over. "Hmm well time to show ya." Leon said as his twiks shook and suddenly there was flower bouquet and gave it to Sarah. "The hell!!" Marcus yelled. "Okay I believe you." Spencer said. "Hey Dor why were we in that spare room on the floor?" Mirabell asked as she and the others came into the room. "Oh well...um were sleepy and wanted to rest." I told them as they seemed confused and shrugged their shoulders.

The next morning

After my birthday interruption my parents and the others were completely forgotten and we had fun with the karaoke machine again and then had to sleep over as it was the weekend. As we woke up the next morning me and Popu decided to go with Marcu and Krisy to this DATS place. As we drove with Marcus who apparently got his license last week as we went this building near the river. In the back seat I was holding the egg from the night before. From what I was told apparently the digimon Marcus fought was now inside the egg and getting ready for transport. To be sent back to the digital world and never having to deal with it again. As we got to the place Uncle Spencer, Mr. Samson and another man stood their. The man has grey hair and wore a small yellow straw hat and had on a hawaiian shirt with cargo pants wearing sandals. "Hello Marcus good to see ya learned to drive." said the man. "Old man what's up." Marcus said happily. "Not a whole lot just fishing still. Oh who is in their with you?" he asked as he looked at me with an innocence only a grandfather could have. "Oh these are my cousins Dori and Caitlyn." Marcus told him as his eyes sparked. "Oh Koji's children haha nice to meet you i'm your dad's new boss, Yasma(IDK HIS REAL FIRST NAME)" He told me as I smiled. "Wow really that's awesome." I said before Samson talked. "Well Marcus did you bring the egg?" He asked as Marcus pointed to the egg in my hands. "Good common the diggate should be open soon and I have two people who wish to talk to you." He said as Marcus got out of the car and we followed. As we entered the main HQ we saw two girls both looking older than Marcus wearing similar jackets to marcu only with long white boots and wearing skirts. As we entered the girls smiled. 'Hey Marcus long time no see." said a blonde hair girl. "How was the digital world." Asked the black haired girl. "Pretty good although i missed it here...it was mistake to leave you guys." My cousin said actually sounding sad. "My my Marcus admits he made a mistake I'm shocked." spoke a voice as Marcus's eyes went wide in shock as on the first scene was a man with blonde hair wearing glasses with a nice grey sweater under a suit and tie with a blue digimon next to him with red boxing gloves on and a red bandana. "Ditto on that he's really matured in the digital world." The other scene said as women with short red hair appeared wearing a casual pink shirt and blue jeans with a pink and green flower digimon next to her with black eyes. "THOMAS YOSHI!!! How are you!!" Marcus asked happily as they smiled. "Pretty good. I believe you've heard I cured Ralena." Thomas said. "Yeah great on ya. I knew that nerdstin could fix anything." Marcus said as the man frowned and had an anger line. "I'm gonna ignore that last comment and just say thanks." He said. "I haven't been up to alot Marcus except gettin this new job with DATS in Odaiba." Yoshi said. "Really why didn't you come back here?" He asked. "Well the commander offered me and Thommas a new job." She said. "Yes starting today Yoshino has been made into the Dats Commander of the Odiba division and Thomas the commander of the new york region." The Commander stated as Marcus's mouth was gaping open. "WHAT!!" He yelled. "Great now me and Kennon are the only agents in this area." Marcus said sadly as the commander as the white digimon on his neck sighed. "Actually only Kennon will be an agent you shall be the commander here." He spoke as we were all surprised. "WHAT!!" Marcus yelled. "Yes Marcus while you still can be a little rash I have scene you mature as a man while in the digital world and as such Samson and I have thought this is for the best." He said. "But where are you gonna be leading?" Marcus asked. "Well I have been allowed to be made the main commander of all DATS agencies." He said as once again Marcus was shocked. "Don't worry Marcus aside from Miky and Kiki (I don't remember their names) me and your father will be around as aides." Mr Yoshama said. "Oh well that's less annoying…" Marcus said. "Anyway now girls have the computers come online?" Samson spoke. "Yes sir it is all working the digital dive is ready." Miki said. "Dori place the egg in the small glass building." He told me as I nodded but I felt something vibrate but continued till it didn't stop and eventually I lost my balance and I feel over as the egg cracked. As I looked back up I saw the egg shell break as a small blue creature smiled before attaching to my face. "AHH MY FACE HELP!!! HELP ME!!!" I yelled as I tried to pull the creature off. "Don't worry Dori I got it!!" Agumon yelled as he went to claw the creature as it flew off my face as I felt the claws hit me on the face. "AHHHHH!!!!" I yelled as I looked at a mirror and saw my face was now red from the cut. Thankfully agumon didn't go all the way or i'd be hurt. "My face!!!" I yelled as I glared at the yellow dino. "Why you!!!" I yelled as I went to punch him as I hit my fist glowed and ignited into a light blue colored light. As Agumon went flying. "Ow Dori...hey wait boss she has a.." Agumon says as everyone stares at me. I look at my fist to see a bunch of zeros and ones surrounding my fist even as I opened my hand. "What's this?" I asked confused. "A DNA charge…" Said Thomas and the others. "Puree" said as voice as the blue head came on my head and smiled. I reached for it as it allowed me to and smiled at me. "Did you do this to me?" I asked it. "No Dori it's a DNA charge." Yashama said as I sat down with the digimon in my lap as it seemed to calm down. "You see Dori everyone on this planet has a DNA charge or Digi soul within them. It's been researched that this is an inherent version of emotions and digimon interaction which creates an energy which allows digimon to digivolve." He explained. "While we once thought humans need to be confirmed for having one it's been found that during our final battle the digi souls of everyone was activated by the connectional closeness with the digital world." Shamson explained. "We have determined some like Yoshi and I can control our energy and after training can do it on the fly, while with Marcus on the other hand gets his from punching digimon and thus activating his emotions and you seem similar enough only you can summon it with intense emotion." Thommos said. "Okay so what does this mean?" I asked. "Well you seem to already be close to chibimon so if you can control it you may be a shoe in to be a DATs agent." Yashama said as I smiled. "Sure thing sounds like fun plus life has been so boring since my days as an apprentice this is just what I need." I tell them as Samson smiled and Marcus did but everyone else looked confused. "Apprentice?" yashama asked. "Well talked about it later on." Samson said as he moved me. "Common Dori let me train you to use the Digisoul while Miki, Tami help Marcus understand the controls on the command table." He told them as we went off. We came into this odd looking gym room. As I went on the matt he showed me his digisoul. "Okay now concentrate on this idea to make it real. Focus your emotions." He tells me as I nodded and thought about my anger for Agumon scratching my face. This thought made me mad as I suddenly felt my hand grow warmer. As I looked I saw the same blue colored data trail. "I did it!!" I yelled as he nodded and handed me the same device Marcus used but it was light blue and pink. "Now try and use this digivice to evolve chibimon." He told me as I looked at the digimon on the ground looking at me confused. "Okay.." I said before. "DNA CHARGE!!!" I yelled as I used my digisoul on the device and it shot out a blue beam and it hit chibimon but I fell on my butt. However I saw as the blue digimon was covered in light as the creatures body changed into a small creature around Popu old height. The creatures body grew arms that were stubbly and legs that were same. It grew small horns and a tail. As the light faded I saw the detail on it which was a yellow v on its head and white stomach. "Chibi digivolve to...Veemon!!!" It yelled as my device had a data screen and began to speak. Veemon, a rookie level digimon who is cheerful and happy go lucky. He fights off foes with his V headbutt which has him slams his head enemies." it says. "Veemon?" I asked. "Yep definitely and um who are you?" He asked me. "Oh um I am Dori." I Said shaking his hand. "Nice to meet ya." He says as I blushed at how friendly he was. "Well now that you've been given your partner and digivice I believe you now are the second member of the DATa agency." Kudamon says as I nod. "Yep. Don't worry I'll do my best." I tell them as they smiled. "Yeh Dori may be a total klutz but she can do the right thing from time to time." Said Caitlyn as she came into the room. "What did you say.." I Said angered at her as the chased her around the building.


	6. Chapter 6: veedramon’s victory!

Hello back again for another chapter!! I hope you enjoy it!!

Chapter 6: veedramon victory

"Dori..can you not rush i'm getting dizzy." My partner Veemon said as I rushed to school. "Sorry just late to meet my friends for school. Just remember to not talk once were in school okay" I told him as he nodded. "Right dori." he said happily. Ever since he came home with me Vee as I called him now was super cool. She was like a sister to me now especially since she and I love watching battle rangers...what i'm not perfect I like kid shows to. I was just worried at him being discovered. "DORI!!" Yelled voices as I saw Ranne, Mirabell and Akatsuki waiting for me. "Huff Huff Huff oh boy that was tiring." I said as Mirabell giggled. "I could probably whip ya ino shape in no time." She said as I huffed. "I happen to like how I look now thank you very much" I said. "Yeh Dori is fine the way she is it's why I love her." Akatsuki said as I giggled. "Right back at you." I said as we kissed on the cheek. "Gross I told ya to stop that." Mirabell said. "You can't stop our love!!" I said happily as we went into school. "SO did anything happen with you guys this weekend." mirabell asked as I started to sweat. "Not much the wizard world is boring this time of year." Akatsuki said. "Same Dad opened his store here but we haven't had many customers." mirabell said. "What about u Dori?" Ranne asked me as my sweat came out faster. "Oh umm nothing..haha just hanging out with Marcus." I said as they smiled. "That's great." They said but Akatsuki looked at me. "Yeah hey Dori can I talk you about our next date plan?" He asked as I nodded. "See ya in class." I told Mirabell and Ranne. As we stood there alone with me he frowned. "Why did you lie.." He asked me as I was confused. "What do you…" I was about to say before he cut me off. "I've been dating you for 4 years now and you think I can't tell when your lying." He said as I sighed. "Fair enough.." I told him as he gave me a concerned look. "Is it about those Digimon creatures?" He asked as I sighed. "Yeah I guess I should show you." I Said as I held up my digivice. "Veemon realize." I Said as she came out of data and smiled. Akatsuki however went on alert. "Is that thing the creature from earlier?"He asked as I nodded. "Yes this is Veemon, she hatched from the egg but she's totally different from the last time. She's cool and fun." I told Akatsuki as Veemon spoke up. "Hiya I'm Veemon, Dori has told me a lot about you. I'm happy she has a good mate in you." Veemon says cheerfully as he looked confused. "Um thank you.." He said. "Anyway so Dori why do you have her? Is she a pet like Poe Chan?" He asked as I shook my head. "Me and vee are apart of the Digimon data squad, which is pretty much this police force who fights to keep Digimon from coming to the human world and sparking conflict." I say which seems impressive but it actually was a thing I got on paper when I joined. "Hmm that's so cool you're like the Battle Rangers SPD!" He said as I smiled. "Yeah I know it's totally cool right!!" I Said as we geeked out Veemon doing the same. "Why don't I take ya their after school to meet everyone." I tell him as he smiles. "Sure thing but I think we should get going Mirabell and Ranne probably are wonder where we are." Akatsuki Said as I nodded and put Vee back into my digivice. "Okay let's go." I tell him as we walk away.

Meanwhile in the witch world.

"Huh..Data squad...so cool!! I'm going to!!" Hana says as she watches from her magical crystal as Po Chan smiles and nods.

After school

(Doremi Pov)

As me and Akatsuki walked into DATs, Marcus, Miki and Tami where their. As we walked in Marcus smiled. "Ah what's up Dori and who's that?" He asked confused. "Oh my apologies I am Akatsuki, the wizard from Dori's party and her boyfriend." I say as he smirks. "Wizard?" asked Miki as Marcus got scared. "Oh it's nothing. Just he's in a magic club at school." He says as the girl shrugged and goes back to her work. "Hey wait boyfriend..so your dating my cousin eh.." He said as he gave Akatsuki a dark glare as I was worried a fight would break out but Akatsuki frowned and look at him stoically. "Yes yes I am is that a problem." He says as Marcus looked surprised then smirked. "I like your spunk. Your definitely man enough to date my cousin." He says as I smiled. "Really that's all?" He asked confused. "All that matters to me is you care for her and you have courage. In my book that makes you a man." He says as I smiled "That's great..cause Kristy was worried to tell you about her and Kennon now I know you'll be able to understand their dating." I say as Akatsuki freaks out as I realized I just told Marcus that..oh Kristy is gonna kill me. "Their what!!" He yelled as Miki giggled. "Really Marcus you didn't know they were dating." She said. "Well no..hey I'm the commander show some respect!!" He yelled as we all giggled before (Blair Blair Blair!!) the sirens for the computers went off as red light covered the room. "What's going on?" I asked as the two answered. "It's a unknown Digimon signal..it's it's in the building!!" they yelled as both of us paled while Marcus smirked. "Okay no one brakes in while I'm in charge." He yelled as the door opened and Akatsuki grabbed and shielded me as Marcus came out to face the Digimon. However walking in I saw two figures. A young girl with pigtails wearing a white shirt and blue jean shorts and a white and pink elephant on the girls head. "Hana Chan!!" Me and Akatsuki yelled. "Hey Mama. Hey Papa!" She yelled as we both blushed. "What are u doing here?" I asked as she smirked. "I heard about DATs when I was watching you and I wanted to see the Digimon. Poe Chan to." She says happily. "You watched me!! Hana that's breaking my privacy and no your not suppose to be here. Especially since there is a Digimon on the loose." I tell her my motherly instincts kicking in. "Oh really where Poe and I didn't see it." Hana asked. "I didn't smell it either." Poe says as suddenly Marcus and the two girls mouths were gapping. "That plush toy just talked.." Marcus said astounded. Hana looked mad at this. "Why is it so hard to believe!! Poe Chani is an amazing elephant not a plush toy." Hana said as Marcus looked confused before his digivice glowed as his digivice released Agumon. "Boss that's the Digimon I sensed a few nights ago." He says pointing at Poe Chan. "Oh well let's get him." He says. "Wait she's not a Digimon we found her in the witch world." I tried to explain as the girls sighed. "It doesn't matter where it came from it's a Digimon our analyzers only work for detecting Digimon. And that Digimon is thus breaking the law and must be returned to the digital world." Miki Said. "Hana hand over the Digimon." Marcus said reluctantly as she grabbed Poe and hugged her for dear life. "No leave her alone she's my best friend!!!" She said as Marcus soften more. "She broke the law and must be punished. Commander do your job and take that Digimon." Miki said as Marcus moved closer. "Stay away." I said with my best angered face. No one messes with Hana on my watch even if it is my cousin. Marcus stopped shocked. "Dori I.." He stared. "Stand down DATs!!" Yelled a voice as three men entered. "Commander!" Miki and Tia yelled as Samson came in with Uncle Spencer and Mr Yashima "Poe Chan is a special case. She is under our protection." He says as Marcus stands down. "So Poe Chan is a Digimon?" Akatsuki asked as the man nodded. "Yes we've heard it from the queen who explained everything. However we have been unable to learn anything about her. We were hoping we'd be able to study Poe Chan if that's okay Hana." Spencer asked as Hana looked to Poe Chan and both nodded. "Sure just be careful grand uncle." She said as the man fell over but quickly came back. (BAM BAM BAM!!) the red lights went off again as suddenly the camera outside zoomed in on a digimon falling near Dats. It was a red ogre and it looked mad. "Red Ogenrmon, Champion Level" Miki said as Marcus looked ready for a fight. "Let me handle it." I said as I rushed off. "Wait Dori!!" Marcus yelled but I ran anyway as Akatsuki and Hana followed. As we came outside I saw the digimon going crazy and attacking the trees. "Hey ugly leave em alone. Vee ready. Veemon realize." I said as my digivice released Veemon as he took a battle stance. "ARGGG" The digimon yelled as Veemon charged at it. "Veeheadbutt!!" she yelled as her body checked the digimon in the stomach. "Hahah messly punk." He says as he takes vee in his hand and bats her using his bone club. "VEE!!" I yelled rushing for her. "DORI!!" Akatsuki yells as he comes to my side with Poe chan and Hana. Veemon looked fine but was injured on her arm. "Dori.." She says. "GGRR no one hurts my mama's partner!!" Hana yelled as she and poe chan rush at the thing. Poe chan used her wind gust but this time as an attack. "Wild gust!!" She yelled as the digimon was forced back but unharmed. "Guess she is a digimon…" I say as Akatsuki grabs my arm. "We need to get out of here and let Marcus take care of it. " He tells me as I nodded before. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH POE CHAN!!!" Yelled a voice in a blood curdling scream. As I looked to my left I saw it. The monster had Poe chan down on the ground and continued to bash it. It was horrible. Then I saw Hana she was crying and as tears fell down I felt my fist grow hot and as I looked down it was my DNA charge. "Leave her alone ugly!! Your going down!!" I yelled as I did the dna charge thing. "DNA CHARGE!!" I yelled as the blue beam shot at veemon. "VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO...VEEDRAMON!!" She yelled as her body changed. Now she was the same dragon from the night before only with a lighter colored blue for her fur. "HUU" The digimon said as Veedramon charged at it. "Alright time to go down!!" She yelled just as mad as me as I saw her v shaped horns glow. "V Nova Blast!!" she said as the attack tore through the beast as he quickly turned into an egg. As the egg fell Vee turned back to normal.

DATS HQ NORMAL POV

"She did it..she really did it" Marcus said as he and the others were speechless at seeing the digimon defeated. "She is your cousin alright Boss." Agumon says. "She's gonna make a fine member of DATS" Samson said as Marcus looked at him. "What do you mean?" He asked. "I have plans for a new team of DATs agents. Team Reborn...as Dats is now reborn with new blood but the same spirit as it once had." He explained


End file.
